


Kylki kyljessä

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Suomi | Finnish, söpöstelyä huumorilla
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Vaikka Hunkin sänky oli tismalleen samanlainen kuin Pidgen sänky, se vaikutti lämpimämmältä.





	Kylki kyljessä

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Jolandina
> 
> Pidge on mulle oudompi hahmo, mut mun pään sisällä se on joko ACE tai sitten muuten vain muihin paladiineihin platonisesti suhtautuva, en oikein osaa päättää. Hunk puolestaan on poly mun päässäni ollut ja oleva aina poly :) Tämä on triplaraapale eli tasan 300-sanainen.
> 
> Kiitokset Jollelle nyt ja aina <3 kiitokset myös Avaruuspiraatille läpiluvusta ja tuesta <3
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! En omista Voltron-maailmaa enkä sen hahmoja, annetaan niistä kunnia sille jolle kunnia kuuluu! En tienaa tällä mitään, joten eipäs hätäillä!

Pidge laahusti kohti omaa huonettaan.

Shiro elpyi parannuspoterossa, kuten Pidge aparaattia kutsui. Keith häilyi lähettyvillä, epäilemättä kinasteli Lancen kanssa. Hunkia ei ollut näkynyt sitten lounaan. Allura ja Coran olivat konehuoneessa säätämässä sitä sun tätä. Ja nyt kun Pidge asiaa mietti, niin epäilemättä Hunk oli heidän seurassaan.

Harmi. Pidge olisi mielellään viettänyt aikaa Hunkin kanssa. Hunkin lämpö ollut pelkästään fyysistä eikä tämän tarvinnut puhua ollakseen turvallinen ja luotettava. Pidgellä ei ollut hajuakaan, miten Hunk sen teki.

Pidge saapui oman huoneensa ovelle ja avasi sen. Sitten hän pysähtyi.

Huolimatta lattian täyttävistä härväkkeistä, joita riitti aina boteista röntgenlaseihin, huone ei tuntunut enää omalta. Sänky ikään kuin hohkasi kylmyyttä. Nurkat olivat liian paljaat.

Pidge sulki oven ja jatkoi matkaansa Hunkin huoneeseen. Vaikka Hunkin sänky oli tismalleen samanlainen kuin Pidgen sänky, paitsi että ensimmäinen oli pedattu armeijatyyliin kun taas jälkimmäisen petivaatteet olivat aina makkaralla, se vaikutti lämpimämmältä. Pidge käpertyi päiväpeiton päälle keskelle sänkyä. Se tuoksuikin kotoisemmalle kuin hänen oma sänkynsä. Ehkä pitäisi kysyä Alluralta, voisiko lakanat pestä jossain.

 

Tuntia myöhemmin Hunk astui huoneeseensa. Hän hymyili huomatessaan Pidgen ja jatkoi pysähtymättä kylpyhuoneeseen. Hän oli hikoillut hieman könytessään konehuoneessa, mutta tyytyi vain pesemään hampaansa ja vaihtamaan pyjaman ylleen. Pidge nukkui aina huonommin, jos hän oli suihkunraikas.

Hunk kohotti Pidgeä varovasti, potkaisi sängynpeitteen syrjään, ja asettui Pidgen taakse makaamaan. Hän veti peitteen heidän ylleen. Pidge ei vaikuttanut heränneen, mutta vain harvat asiat jäivät häneltä huomaamatta. Niinpä Hunk ei yllättynyt, kun Pidge hetken kuluttua tuhahti, käänsi kylkeään ja kiipesi lopulta Hunkin päälle sikiöasentoon.

Hunk odotti hetken aloillaan, mutta koska Pidge oli lakannut liikkumasta, hän työnsi toisen käden niskansa taakse ja silitti toisella tämän kurittomia kiharoita. Hän hengitti syvään. Pidge tuntui niin kevyeltä, että Hunk tuskin huomasi tämän painoa. Hän asetti kätensä esteeksi, ettei Pidge vyörähtäisi lattialle kääntäessään kylkeä, ja sulki sitten silmänsä.

Linnan tutuksi tulleeseen huminaan oli hyvä nukahtaa.


End file.
